


Llevame contigo

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Flashbacks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinho is in Barcelona again and all of it brings memories to Leo.</p><p>"I've always wanted to be like you"</p><p>"you're better"</p><p>"<em> no one </em>, will ever be"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Llevame contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Tittle= comes from a song by Romeo Santos (llevame contigo) 
> 
>  
> 
> [based on](http://digno-dinho.tumblr.com/post/134733394726/leomessiforever-ronaldinho-t-shirt-with-the)  
> 

Anto was out with the boys so it was just Leo in his home. 

They had a day off and Leo opted to have a relaxing day, they are his favorite after all. He was in his pajamas like always when Ronaldinho called him, told him he was in town and wanted to visit. Up to this day Leo's never said no to the Brazilian.

He changed for some sweats and a normal shirt that he was pretty sure was dirty, since he wore it so much, but he liked it.

With a cover draped over him he sat back and relaxed with TV on basketball reruns of the previous day games. 

_"I'm out here"_

Leo grabbed his phone clicking the special button that open the gate, best fucking thing invented if you asked him. 

_"opened, let your self in"_

In less than a few seconds Ronaldinho was entering through the front door searching for Leo, the biggest of smiles appearing on his face at the sight of his younger friend. He loves Leo, to him there's no one better, he carried him when he first arrived in Barcelona made him miss Argentina a little less. Since then they've always been friends, Ronaldinho always looking out for him and Leo always caring too much. Neither minded.

"hey, Roni"

"hola,Leo"

he took a seat near Leo while they talked about everything; it was obvious to Leo that he was trying really hard to not say the wrong thing as if Leo was suddenly an important person and not the kid he helped grow -mentally of course- Leo didn't like it. 

"Roni?"

DInho looked up smiling at him but not the smile Leo liked so much, he lifted a brow looking at Leo expectantly. The Argentine sat up properly and patted the seat next to him. 

The Brazilian stood up and sat next to Leo with another one of the smiles Leo doesn't like "what's wrong?" Dinho shook his head smiling bigger "you're acting weird" his smile faded a bit "Nothing's wrong Leo, promis-" Leo shook his head "liar" Dinho smiled at his childish tone. 

"I just miss this, seeing you again and everything makes me miss it all, that's all" he took Leo's lighter hand in his smiling sincerely at him "I miss you too" Dinho chuckled bringing the hand up to his lips "I didn't say that" Leo smiled shyly at him, cheeks turning a deep pink. It was true Dinho wasn't the handsomest of all but neither was Leo and everyone seemed to like him plus to Leo Dinho was beautiful, even Anto knew. 

With his other hand Dinho reached up to cradle Leo's cheek making it seem like he was trying to spread the red of Leo's cheeks more, the warmness and memories made it happen. 

"I miss Barcelona, I miss the club, I miss my teammates, I miss my old home, and of course I miss you" leaning in he pressed a kiss to Leo's forehead just like he use to do after a bad game when Leo would be all pouty and serious, coursing himself. The Argentine's eyes fluttered shut for that small moment Leo truly felt like they were at the Camp Nou locker rooms. 

Dinho leaned his forehead against his;probably thinking back too.

He sighed when he got up leaning away from Leo who bit back a whine at the loss of contact. 

"I brought something" He reached into his black back to grab a jersey Leo recognized all to well "guess what it is" Dinho had a smile on his face, voice playful. "you want my autograph? Oh my god Roni using my fame to get money" Dinho laughed handing the marker he had in his pocket to Leo along with the shirt. One of Dinho's favorite things was Leo's face of concentration, he looked fierce and serious the complete opposite of what he looks like when you meet him; shy and cute. 

He snapped a quick picture of him zooming in on his face once the picture had been taken.

"smile a little, Leo" 

Leo smirked shaking his head as he concentrated on writing his signature. Once done he handed the marker back and helped stretch the shirt so Dinho could take a picture.  
"are you leaving now?" Dinho was placing the shirt back in his bag when Leo's voice came out soft "want me to leave already?" Dinho had smile on his face again while he jumped on Leo's side the couch barely big enough to hold both of them but they didn't mind. 

Dinho told him about his life now and about what he wanted to do with it in the future; like always Leo listened. 

"You've got two kids now huh? Thiago showing any symptoms of magic yet?" Leo laughed "not yet but it's still too son too tell" Dinho lifted an arm to put around Leo's shoulder bringing him closer "I think a day with uncle Dinho is needed" Leo smiled up brightly at him "my kid has two of his own kids now, can you believe that?" Dinho pushed a strand of hair from Leo's forehead "You're a good man, Leo" the Argentine's eyes shone brightly a smile evident in them. 

"I've always wanted to be like you"

"you're better"

" _no one_ , will ever be better than you Roni"

Dinho smiled at him, Leo's favorite kind, then leaned back taking Leo with him. The younger man grabbed the cover he had over him and threw it over Dinho's lap too so that it was covering both of them now. 

"I love you Roni"

"me too, Pulga"

**Author's Note:**

> Like many people Ronaldinho is my favorite player all time. We all have that one player that basically made us fall in love with the sport and for football Dinho is mine. Obviously Leo is one of the best and their chemistry can't be denied (I cant have them be more then friends lol, I just can't).
> 
> I hoped it was good anyways!  
> Thanks for reading and if you didn't enjoy thanks for reading anyways, I appreciate!


End file.
